It is often useful to combine multiple microelectronic devices, such as semiconductor die carrying integrated circuits (ICs), micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS), optical devices, passive electronic components, and the like, into a single package that is both compact and structurally robust. Packaging of microelectronic devices has traditionally been carried-out utilizing a so-called two dimensional (2D) or non-stacked approach in which two or more microelectronic devices are positioned and interconnected in a side-by-side or laterally adjacent spatial relationship. More particularly, in the case of ICs formed on semiconductor die, packaging has commonly entailed the mounting of multiple die to a package substrate and the formation of desired electrical connections through wire bonding or flip-chip connections. The 2D microelectronic package may then later be incorporated into a larger electronic system by mounting the package substrate to a printed circuit board (PCB) or other component included within the electronic system.
As an alternative to 2D packaging technologies of the type described above, three dimensional (3D) packaging technologies have recently been developed in which microelectronic devices are disposed in a stacked arrangement and vertically interconnected to produce a stacked, 3D microelectronic package. Such 3D packaging techniques yield highly compact microelectronic packages well-suited for usage within mobile phones, digital cameras, digital music players, biomedical devices, and other compact electronic devices. Additionally, such 3D packaging techniques may enhance device performance by reducing interconnection length, and thus signal delay, between the packaged microelectronic devices.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction and may omit depiction, descriptions, and details of well-known features and techniques to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the non-limiting embodiments of the disclosure described in the subsequent Detailed Description. It should further be understood that features or elements appearing in the accompanying figures are not necessarily drawn to scale unless otherwise stated. For example, the dimensions of certain elements or regions in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements or regions to improve understanding of embodiments of the disclosure.